Latin Guitar
by Chustang
Summary: *Another story I wrote a while ago* I was bored one day, and got to thinking, what if Gene was in a rock and roll band? The result was this. Please read and review! The lyrics are mine as well.


Latin Guitar Latin Guitar   
by Chustang Sundust   


~Its a sultry night tonight   
The sun is feeling the recoil   
and I can feel music rocking in the soil~ 

Gene that night was haunted by the spark. It was burning especially for   
him again, calling and calling in his dreams. Not burning, but more like   
flickering. He'd ignored it for his life, and the single, unreal taste   
of it lingered, waiting for the hunger to become too much. And now, the   
outlaw could feel the pulse of it raging in his blood. But he couldn't   
let them know.   
Running his fingers through flame red hair, he leaned back from the   
glass to look around the room. The crew of the Outlaw Star was   
assembled, and they were relaxing in the hot night air. Yet Gene had a   
heavy pressure to leave for his calling, and their light-filled eyes   
were curious and held possible disagreement. He was too anxious.   
He leaned back against the window, letting his steel blue eyes settle   
on the misty green and gray dusk, and his heart twisted up in his   
throat. It was too perfect to pass up.   
Gene tentatively turned, and walked quietly down the hallway to the   
dark storage room, before any of the motley group could notice. 

~Its a secret life tonight   
That'll be soaring on electricity   
Higher and higher to find the key~ 

The dust swirled lethargically in the air, as the long forgotten things   
were disturbed from their stillness. He shoved over boxes and heavy car   
parts, along with a dust-lined mountain of books and music sheets. Gene   
paused, as a antique-looking sheet silently settled to the ground, and   
his scarred fingers ran compassionately over the ink in those familiar   
shapes. His dark eyes were alive with a new light again, that had long   
died before, and he smiled. Perfect. 

~And I'm light struck   
to this entity of passionate devotion   
Time to set life into motion~ 

"Yes!" came the hushed whisper from the dark of the closet, thick and   
awe struck. Gene leaned back onto his knees, feeling the familiar,   
steely red hull gleaming beneath the dusty years of neglect. The years   
of anguish, when it was too much of a heart-shattered, drunken escapade   
to cope with, and he had forgotten about everything. It was all rushing   
back now, and the silver glistening on the black, smoky gray, and red   
body was still pulsing with it. It had the voice. 

~Sweet release   
and even sweeter return   
to the fire of me I left to forever burn   
Oh, Latin guitar on the New York streets   
Night day in the field of light   
Oh, Latin guitar sing tonight~ 

Gene slung the leather strap over his shoulder, and he quickly rummaged   
the pick from the pile, with the nail-ingraved initials: G.S. Its cold,   
silvery-bright body rested once again rested on him, and the outlaw   
couldn't help feel his hands wander back to the steel waiting for its   
voice to be heard once again, after so many unfilled moments of silence.   
A grin came to his face, but was soon worried to the point where it   
disappeared.   
What about his rep? He'd worked hard to build a cold wall around his   
soul, so he'd be seen as strong, but anything like this was like   
smashing the wall down and pinning all the weaknesses and childish   
things he'd done onto that rubble for all to see. Oh please, just don't   
let them see me, he pleaded to himself. I don't want to look   
sentimental. 

~It's too deep engraved tonight   
Fury into passion on this whirl   
And for the world tonight, I'll unfurl~ 

Gene breathed hard, vice tightening every time he heard his foot   
connect with the floor to utter a slight sound. Too much? Would Aisha   
hear? He dare not gulp, for it might be the noise that offset him. And   
to let the strings vibrate was suicide for his escape. He peered down   
the dark hall, seeing the rich light of the living room, and hearing a   
bicker erupt between Jim and Aisha. The outlaw leaned back against the   
wall to pause, mind swirling in a bubbling pot of tension. He clutched   
the paper, unable to put it in his pocket without telltale noise, and   
looked over the words again. It felt good. 

~It's my night tonight   
Electric rush I love so much   
please just unlock the door before it begins to shut~ 

It was time. It came on an impulse, too brash and untamed to resist.   
Gene brushed his red hair back, closing his steel blue eyes, and shifted   
the precious thing to his side, hoping to be less conspicuous. The   
outlaw paused, then slowly moved around the corner, walking along the   
far wall. He could see now, the Ctarl-Ctarl was chasing Jim and Melfina   
around the couch, playing tag, and they were laughing uncontrollably.   
Suzuka was sipping silently on her tea, and instantly, he knew her   
assassin eyes had been keenly trained for movement. He had no chance to   
hide.   
He froze in fear. Gene was nearly panting, trying to figure what she   
was thinking. It was so embarrassing, showing the hidden artistic flare   
to her, yet he could find nothing in that pale mask. The considering   
black eyes fell upon the red, black, and smoky gray thing at his side,   
then up to him. Suzuka then did the unexpected.   
She said nothing. Nothing, but just smiled knowingly.   
Gene nodded thankfully, and slipped stealthily out the door, while the   
others were too busy laughing and running to see him slip away. 

~And I'm light struck   
to this entity of passionate devotion   
Time to set life into motion~ 

The outlaw sunk back against the moist brick wall, and the oceans of   
uptight, high strung emotions that had been burning in his throat came   
rolling out in a drone of laughter. Gene was panting, and his breath   
clouded on the cold air like a mist, as he leaned back, and his steel   
blue eyes rolled slightly back. He was so relieved that was over.   
Tossing his red hair, he turned his eyes toward the nearest bar, which   
had those wonderful words shining again.   
'Open: Free Stage' 

~Sweet release   
and even sweeter return   
to the fire of me I left to forever burn   
Oh, Latin guitar on the New York streets   
Night day in the field of light   
Oh, Latin guitar sing tonight~ 

Gene felt his heart soar, and the smoke of the pub cleared as he walked   
through it, giving him a sharp pulse of exhilaration. He was back. Back   
home with his crowd watching. In the smoky room, their was an anxious,   
awaiting thickness that hung incessantly in the air. The redhead glanced   
around, and instantly, a pair of beautiful blue eyes greeted him with a   
spark glowing in them too.   
"Gene!" Iris cried, rushing from behind the counter and wrapping her   
arms around his neck. The waitress was grinning broadly, and the sticks   
of smoothed wood were polished, sitting waiting in her back pocket.   
"Hey Iris," he said, giving a wink. The outlaw smiled as well, feeling   
a contagious spark drift between them. "I actually came for the stage.   
Is anybody going to use it?"   
The blonde stepped back, and suddenly noticed the gleaming steel in the   
dim light, and her face lit up like a match. Iris was shocked, seeing   
the neglected thing appear out of thin, smoky air, for no apparent   
reason. Its metallic shine still seemed to enchant her, and she lifted a   
smile. "No. And I see you and Rouge are ready to step right up. I guess   
you're hoping for a reunion of Castor tonight, right?"   
"I was hoping, yeah," he reassured, in that low, laid back voice. Gene   
glanced his steely blue eyes around, searching for the finishing touch   
to the abandoned Castor. "So, if we're going to do this, where's our   
bass?"   
Iris looked around, wavy blonde hair glistening in the smoky light. Her   
light blue eyes wandered the dark bar, and searched the familiar and   
unfamiliar faces. None jumped out, and none called out to her. Was he   
not here? That was impossible! He was here every night! "I could have   
sworn..." she started confusedly.   
"Looking for me?" 

~It's silver-lined tonight   
I'm found in the dark surrender   
and I'll be living now forever~ 

He was leaning against the door, with his spiky red hair jagged in the   
air. The second redheaded outlaw smiled, with grayish blue eyes bright   
through the smoke. The thin, lanky body stepped out into the open, to   
reveal a mirror image staring Gene in the face. He was exactly the same   
as his twin, save for the absence of scars. There was a blue and silver   
star on his left arm, which was resting on the steel of a black ,white,   
and cadet blue bass guitar.   
"Ebony!" Gene cried, rushing to his brother. They instantly exchanged   
mock punches, and embraced.   
The scarred twin smiled, and elbowed his brother playfully. "Hey Eb,   
remember?" Gene said with an undeniable grin. "I wonder if you still can   
play that thing. It's been... what? - four or five years since Castor   
played?"   
Eb grinned widely, lifting the steely neck of his bass guitar up to   
Gene's face and defiantly belted out a few, expertly mastered chords in   
a flurry of sweet sound. "You bet your life on it," he said proudly,   
slapping his twin's back. "I presume it's reunion time?" 

~And I say   
Rock and roll with a star tonight   
And I cry   
Latin guitar sing tonight~ 

Gene clutched his steely electric guitar, and while the stage was being   
set up, felt it pulse with with the electricity he loved. The redhead   
grinned, turning from the curious crowd, and tuning Rouge, the name for   
his red, black, and gray guitar, came face to face again with his   
identical twin. He'd seen Eb often for all his life, and it never really   
shocked him. After all, he was really just half of Eb, and Eb was just   
half of him. He punched him in the shoulder, passing by and walking   
jauntily back to the drums, where Iris was busy jamming to reawake the   
old drumming nerves.   
Eb gave a smile back, walking out toward to adjust the mike with the   
same jaunty stride, and brushed back a punch. The flame-haired twin was   
wearing baggy, dark denim jeans and a black t-shirt. Old fashioned yes,   
but it suited him.   
"Alright," Gene said, walking back out and smiling. "Are we going to   
play or what?"   
"Okay," Eb replied with a mischeiveous smile. "Play what?"   
"How about Latin Guitar?" 

~Latin guitar sing tonight.... tonight....~ 

In the smoke hanging in the air and the echoing cheers as the crowd   
left, very much well satisfied, the two twins leaned back on the stage   
and stereos, with the blonde waitress lying tiredly over their feet.   
Gene sighed, taking the strap from his sore shoulder, and placed at his   
side, letting the neck lean against his shoulder. He looked over to his   
twin, and stretched.   
"Hey Gene," Eb said suddenly, in their silence and relaxing, and nudged   
his twin to keep from falling asleep in exhaustion.   
Gene groaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side, while   
laying against the stereo. "Yeah, Eb?"   
A smile came to the hauntingly familiar face, one missing the scars,   
the one pulsing with the same youthful energy, and he paused. "Ah, it's   
nothing. Forget it," he said finally, picking up his bass guitar and   
slinging it over his shoulder. Ebony Starwind was about to walk out the   
front door, as he heard it creak open, letting a flood of streetlight   
light pour into the empty bar. The unknown twin let the two sleep, and   
crept silently out the back door, leaving again as the face of Melfina   
peered curiously in.   
The black haired girl, her brown eyes bright in the haze of the bar,   
looked around, and saw her beloved outlaw stretched out on the stage,   
with his arm wrapped around a guitar. She had heard music from down the   
street, and the android blinked. It clicked suddenly in her head. As she   
had gotten closer to the bar, Melfina remembered hearing a voice in the   
music. Haunting, it echoed again, and the lyrics bounced off the edges   
of her imagination. Gene? Had he been singing it?   
"Mel?" A curious little voice called to her, and the blonde partner,   
Jim Hawking stepped in through the door, to see her standing in the   
smoky room. She glanced back at Jim, then smiled.   
"Oh, hello Jim," she said politely, as he walked up beside her. "Did   
you hear the music?"   
The eleven year old kid stuffed his hands into his cargo pockets, and   
causally stopped beside her, eventually settling his eyes on the   
sleeping Gene. "Yeah," he murmured quietly, with a soft confusion fuming   
in his voice. "I heard it all right. Do you think...."   
Melfina grinned, and her silky black hair framed her pale face. With   
liquid brown eyes, she happily said to Jim, "Come on Jim, let's go home.   
Gene'll come home in the morning."   
They turned to leave, just as Gene cracked a gray-blue eye open, over a   
satisfied smile. The outlaw sighed contentedly, turning onto his side,   
then fell back asleep. 

~Latin guitar cry tonight....~   


End   


~~~~~~~~~   
Author's Notes:   
Hey, here again from Gram's house! No internet, no friends to call, a   
lazy dog and a tv with no MTV can make you really bored. So, I sit here   
writing away. I have no idea what I'll write about, but I'm here for the   
whole weekend... Anyway, I kinda wanted to have a songfic, and I was   
listening to Train, and I thought, Hey, I wonder what it would be like   
if Gene sang in a rock band? (I have lots of time to think up that kinda   
stuff) and I just started typing. 

Lyrics for Latin Guitar   
by me 

Its a sultry night tonight   
The sun is feeling the recoil   
and I can feel music rocking in the soil   
Its a secret life tonight   
That'll be soaring on electricity   
Higher and higher to find the key 

And I'm light struck   
to this entity of passionate devotion   
Time to set life into motion 

Sweet release   
and even sweeter return   
to the fire of me I left to forever burn   
Oh, Latin guitar on the New York streets   
Night day in the field of light   
Oh, Latin guitar sing tonight 

It's too deep engraved tonight   
Fury into passion on this whirl   
And for the world tonight, I'll unfurl   
It's my night tonight   
Electric rush I love so much   
please just unlock the door before it begins to shut 

And I'm light struck   
to this entity of passionate devotion   
Time to set life into motion 

Sweet release   
and even sweeter return   
to the fire of me I left to forever burn   
Oh, Latin guitar on the New York streets   
Night day in the field of light   
Oh, Latin guitar sing tonight 

It's silver-lined tonight   
I'm found in the dark surrender   
and I'll be living now forever 

And I say   
Rock and roll with a star tonight   
And I cry   
Latin guitar sing tonight 

Latin guitar sing tonight.... tonight.... 

Latin guitar cry tonight....   
  



End file.
